ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Hidalgo
' ' Samuel S. Hidalgo is a major character in Ikaw Lamang, being the main protagonist in Book 1 and a supporting character in Book 2. Appearance As an obrero, his appearance as well as his family's aren't as extravagant as the rest of the casts' appearance (with their long, stylish hair; as well as their fancy dresses.) He has short black hair and dark eyes. And his clothing are always very simple. He usually wears checkered buttoned shirts over long sleeved shirts; but at times, he only wears the old traditional Filipino clothing of farmers. His usual clothing also included dark boots as his footwear, especially when he is working in the sugar cane fields. He is also known to be extremely handsome by many of the salvacion people especially the obreros. Personality Samuel is very kind,loving,honest and righteous. He always fights for justice and what is right- the equality between the rich and the poor and for his fellow obreros. Because of this, Samuel is seen as a hero by his fellow obreros; all the while, being hated by those he goes against (especially Gonzalo). Samuel also fights for the love that he and Isabelle shared. Even to the point of being beaten up continuously because he refuses to give up. And although,he and Isabelle led their separate lives with different people, he never failed to stop loving Isabelle (as Isabelle did with him). He sees his love for Isabelle (and love overall) as not a mistake, but a source for everyone to keep fighting. History '1964' Growing up as a very poor boy, Samuel became a hard-working son for his family, insisting that he works beside them rather than study(which was what his mother wanted him to do). Still, he lived a life where he tried to enjoy his childhood with his best friend, and childhood friend Mona. One day, Franco Hidalgo approached him and asked Samuel if he could teach him how to grown sugar canes, in exchange with Franco teaching him how to read. The two grew close and eventually became friends. However, because of their friendship, Samuel grew close to the world of the rich "Haienderos and hacienderas"; during which, he first saw Isabelle. Samuel found her to be extremely beautiful and became attracted to her;since then, he had admired her from afar. Soon after, Franco introduced Isabelle to Isabelle and Mona while Samuel. This sparked a friendship between the two. One night, a fire erupted in the sugar cane fields while Isabelle was trapped in the field. Samuel managed to save her but when Franco came to help, he ended up taking all of the credit for saving Isabelle's life. To prevent a fight between them, Samuel kept quiet about it. But when a fellow obrero's life was on the line because of the accusation that he started the fire; as well as Isabelle's insistence that Samuel should tell the truth about who actually saved her; Samuel was forced to tell the truth to everybody. This ignited a hatred within Franco. And because of this, their short friendship was ended. Still, Samuel and Isabelle grew very close with each other, sparking jealousy within Franco and Mona. But when Isabelle was sent to study in London, their friendship came into a halt and the two were separated. When Samuel witnessed the cruel treatment of his fellow obreros from their rich masters, Samuel vowed to himself and to his family, that he would work hard so that one day, they will be treated equally and fairly. '1975' A couple of years have passed, Samuel continued to work hard for his family and for his studies, eventually passing his exams. He began teaching his fellow obreros how to count and read. Because of this, he became a target to Gonzalo (Isabelle's father and landlord of the land they were working on) when the obreros began rebelling against the way he handled their money. Soon after, his childhood friend and best friend, Monalisa Roque returned from Manila; together, they worked hard for their families in the sugar cane fields. It wasn't later that Isabelle and Franco returned from their studies and London. The old friends were reunited again (especially Isabelle and Samuel). At first, Isabelle was wary and slightly disappointed about Samuel when she learned that he had been leading rebels against her father; but as they spent more time together, they grew close to each other again. Eventually, their friendship turned into love. They kept their relationship a secret from those around them; all the while, vowing their love for each other. But through a sequence of events, Samuel became a target to Gonzalo, Maximo( Franco's grandfather) and Franco; constantly being accused for the things he had not done. Still, Isabelle and Samuel kept their relationship strong, even if it was a secret. Eventually, their secret relationship was revealed to all those around them; and they were both threatened to stay away from each other. But this didn't stop them from spending time together. One day, when Isabelle planed to escape her family and her forced marriage with Franco, Samuel came with her to a neighboring town. There, they planned to get married in secret.But their happy future was foiled when Gonzalo and Maximo caught up to them. Maximo's henchmen beat, electrocuted and buried Samuel alive; only to be saved by the priest that was supposed to marry him and Isabelle. When Samuel regained consciousness, he learned of the wedding between Isabelle and Franco. He became depressed and one night, he got drunk. During that time, he unintentionally spent the night with Mona. This one night resulted in Mona carrying Samuel's child. Samuel was then forced on move on from Isabelle and decided to marry Mona so that his child will grow to a happy family. Samuel learned that his real father was Eduardo Hidalgo; and that he was the true heir of the Hidalgos. This ignited an even fiery war between Samuel and Franco; and their families. Soon after this, Samuel learned of the truth behind Isabelle's real reason for marrying Franco- that she only married Franco to save Samuel's life, who was being threatened by Gonzalo and Maximo. This revelation led Samuel and Isabelle close together again; and sparked more jealousy with Franco and Mona. Their jealous hearts only grew worse when Samuel and Isabelle were forced to retire in an abandoned house one night, away from the rain, due to a car breakdown. Franco and Mona believed that something happened between them that night (especially Franco who believed that the child, Andrea, Isabelle bore after the incident was Samuel's child; even though it was his). To relieve Mona's jealousy and to save his family's life from Maximo's threats; they decided to move to Manila with their son, Gabriel; Mona's sister, Lupe and Samuel's friend, Calixto. '1984' Samuel returned to Salvacion after studying in Manila to attend his parent's wedding.However after finding out that Franco, who had become the new Mayor, was the cause of even more suffering for the obreros due to the lack of funds from the government; this prompted him to stay in Salvacion with his family so that he may help his fellow obreros. After finding out that the government had been corrupting the obrero's funds under Franco's orders, Samuel decided to run as the governor against Franco. During their election battle, Mona was killed during an ambush ordered by Maximo. And through cheating, Franco won the election and became the governor of Salvacion. The devastated Samuel then vowed to get justice for the unjustly death of his wife; and eventually, his father. Samuel learned that Isabelle was being abused and hurt by Franco. He then planned an escape for him, Isabelle and their families to Manila. However, Franco learned of their plan; and had someone plant a bomb on the boat they were going to travel in. The bomb exploded; Samuel lost his family and was separated from his son; while Isabelle also lost her parents and was separated from her daughter, Andrea. Samuel and Isabelle confessed their love for each other once more before they were separated again from each other. '2005' During the 20 years that have passed, Samuel was imprisoned by Franco, after Samuel went after him to try and avenge the deaths of his family. But with the help of a police friend, he managed to escape to the cell he was detained in to begin his search for his son, Gabriel. Samuel meets Calixto, Lupe and Gabriel but it took a while before his true relationship to Gabriel was revealed. He also went to Salvacion to get the gold bars that were buried with Maximo years before in order to solve his financial problems. Samuel later on managed to rescue Isabelle and Andrea from Franco but Franco was able to locate their whereabouts. Samuel and Gabriel confronted each other in a condominium. Natalia is also there, watching as they threaten each other. Franco shot Gabriel. Samuel tried to fight. And Natalia could only watch as Franco ruthlessly murders Samuel. Relationship 'Isabelle Miraveles' Samuel and Isabelle's relationship is one of the primary story of the Ikaw Lamang series; dubbed as a love that transcends through time. Isabelle is the daughter of a wealthy couple; a "heredera" (heiress); while Samuel is the son of a poor sugar cane farmer- an "obrero". Yet despite the difference in their social status, they managed to find themselves in each other's lives. They first met as children, when Franco and Samuel became friends. Through Franco, Samuel and Isabelle met and became good friends. When Samuel saved Isabelle from a fire, they grew even closer to each other. But through Franco's jealousy and his growing hatred for Samuel, Samuel and Isabelle were separated as Isabelle was sent to study in London. Despite this, both of them never forgot each other... 1970s After a couple of years later, Isabelle and Franco returned to Salvacion from their study in London. There, Samuel and Isabelle met each other again; and as they spent more time together, their friendship eventually grew to love. They kept their relationship secret because of the social inequality that surrounded their lives at the time; but as the series went on, their relationship was soon revealed to the people around them. Yet, the two continued their romance, even against other people's wishes. One day, they decided to get married secretly but Gonzalo(Isabelle's father) and Maximo (Franco's grandfather and one of the main antagonist of the series) caught up to them and abducted Samuel. Samuel was beaten up, electrocuted and buried alive by their henchmen while Isabelle was forced to marry Franco in order to save Samuel's life. After recovering from his injuries, Samuel found out about Isabelle and Franco's marriage; and was distraught by it, unbeknown to him that it was all for the sake of saving his life. Samuel became depressed and drunk one night that he accidentally impregnated his childhood friend and secret admirer, Mona. Because of this, Samuel was pushed to move on from Isabelle and married Mona so that his child would grow up with a happy family; despite still being in love with Isabelle. Samuel and Isabelle grew close again when Samuel found out about the truth about his heritage (that he was Eduardo's son and the true "heredero"(heir) of the Hidalgos) as well as the truth about Isabelle's reason for marrying Franco. Because of this, Samuel saw his life as being indebted to Isabelle and vowed that he would, one day, repay her. 1980s A couple more years have passed, and multiple events have occurred; Samuel and Mona moved to Manila with their son, Gabriel, so that their lives may be safe from Maximo's threats. But they were forced to come back to Salvacion for Samuel's father and mother's (Eduardo and Elena) marriage. This ignited another reunion between Samuel and Isabelle. But both of them understood that they already had their own families and children; and so they tried to hide their feelings from each other. When Samuel decided to run in an election against Franco, this only ignited the already burning flame of hatred Franco had against Samuel. And driven by hatred and jealousy, Franco began beating and locking Isabelle up, unbeknown to everybody around them. Their continuous war against each other eventually led to deaths, including Mona's. Before Mona died, she told Samuel that he was finally free( indicating that he was free to love Isabelle again). When Samuel found out that Isabelle was being beaten up and locked up by Franco, he planned an escape for him, Isabelle and her children- Natalia and Andrea- and both their families to Manila. But Franco learned of their plan; and took Natalia with him while he ordered someone to plant a bomb on the boat that they were going to travel in. The bomb exploded and a lot of people died, including their families. Samuel was separated from his son, Gabriel, while Isabelle was separated from her daughter, Andrea. Samuel and Isabelle confessed their undying love to each other once more before they were once again, separated from each other again. 2000s Almost 20 years have passed, and both Samuel and Isabelle were still alive. As their children grew up without them, they have lived their lives differently during the years that have passed (Samuel was imprisoned by Franco while Isabelle was looked after by a wealthy woman who picked her up by the seaside after the explosion). But Samuel has escaped and Isabelle has arrived in Manila where they both began their search for their children, all the while admitting that they still have feelings for each other. Trivia *He was born in 1953, which was revealed when Miranda saw his birth certificate. * His character is similar to Daniel Guidotti (Walang Hanggan) who is also portrayed by Coco Martin. * Similar of died in coffin to Mang Pepe (Juan Dela Cruz) who is also portrayed by Joel Torre. * His character relationship with his long-lost son Gabriel. can be a father-son dynamic. since Teddy Arevalo (Joel Torre) is Ricardo Dalisay's (Son-in-law) References Category:Characters Category:Book 1 characters Category:Book 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Fat Chracters Book 2